<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Demon Would A-Wooing Go by ShinyHappyGoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811374">A Demon Would A-Wooing Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth'>ShinyHappyGoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Nursery Rhymes &amp; Songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Filk, M/M, Other, Read by the Author, Silly, also played by the author, i hope you like ukulele, or rather, sung by the author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><q>“Heigh ho,” said Anthony Crowley, and just drove anyway.</q>—<em>Good Omens</em></p>
<p>Filk of "A Frog He Would A-Wooing Go".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Demon Would A-Wooing Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crowley being an Anthony is a reference to the folk song/nursery rhyme "<a href="https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/A_Frog_He_Would_A-wooing_Go">A Frog He Would A-Wooing Go</a>", so I figured someone ought to do something with that. Audio is me on vocals and ukulele.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>A demon would a-wooing go,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Crowley,<br/>
A demon would a-wooing go,<br/>
Whether the Devil would let him or no,<br/>
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.</p>
<p>So off he set in his skintight jeans,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Crowley,<br/>
So off he set in his skintight jeans,<br/>
And on the road he listened to Queen,<br/>
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.</p>
<p>He came to the door of Mr. Fell's shop,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Crowley,<br/>
He came to the door of Mr. Fell's shop,<br/>
He strode right in, didn't bother to stop,<br/>
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.</p>
<p>Pray, angel, will you give me some wine?<br/>
Heigh ho! says Crowley,<br/>
Pray, angel, will you give me some wine,<br/>
And I will take you somewhere to dine,<br/>
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.</p>
<p>Pray, Mr. Mercury, give us a song,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Crowley,<br/>
Pray, Mr. Mercury, give us a song,<br/>
Although on this record you don't belong,<br/>
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.</p>
<p>But while they two were merry and gay,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Crowley,<br/>
But while they two were merry and gay,<br/>
A band of Archangels they spied on their way,<br/>
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.</p>
<p>At this the demon made him to hide,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Crowley,<br/>
At this the demon made him to hide,<br/>
He put on his glasses and slipped out the side,<br/>
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.</p>
<p>So there was an end of their luncheon date,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Crowley,<br/>
So there was an end of their luncheon date,<br/>
Until they met for dinner at eight,<br/>
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,<br/>
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>